


Sun, Sand, and Satan in the Soul (Alt ending)

by ZeroSanity



Series: Sun, Sand, and Satan In the Soul [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Mass Murder, satanic possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroSanity/pseuds/ZeroSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice beach, golden sand, sapphire water.... evil Phoenixes, and Satan<br/>All in all, good times XD</p>
<p>(better than Original version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun, Sand, and Satan in the Soul (Alt ending)

The beach was pleasant at first. Then HE snapped. Before IT happened, everyone was having a wonderful time.  
Everyone laughing and running around the oven-like heat and diving into the cool, beautiful aquamarine ocean. Then people noticed the blood. Like a flower it blossomed in the blue-green field of the sea. The normal riotous cacophany of laughing and shouting rapidly stopped, the silence spreading like a disease, eating away at the sanity. It was like someone pressed the universe's mute button, just to add more drama. The silence didn't last however. A new riot of noise started after she screamed.

At the time no one knew who it was, afterwards, no one knew who it was, everyone looks the same after the flesh has been burned of their face by the beautiful flowers of Hell's flame. All we know is the fateful words the anonymous girl wailed across the white-gold sand  
"HELP, HE SAYS THE BIRD WILL BURN US ALL!!!"  
For a few seconds everyone was stunned stupid. A bird? What the fuck is she on about? Those were the thoughts rampaging through my mind like a wildfire. Then it Rose from the sand. Like a phoenix it soared into the air and spread it's beautiful, iridescent, silvery-white feathered wings, but not for long did we stare at the wondrous beast blocking out the sunlight and casting a sinister shadow over the formerly joyous scene. A spear of white lightning woke us up from our trance as it struck a small group of people who instantly burst into flames. With a soundtrack of tortured screams, the insanity REALLY got started. Just like the moments before we saw the blood, there was people running around everywhere yelling and screaming, although, the screams weren't as much for joy and happiness as terror and fear for their lives. Dark clouds started swirling overhead, however, this didn't help to hide the images as more arrows of lightning and bushes of flame lit up the nightmarish scene of humanity's true colours. There was people cowering in fear, there was people trying in vain to get off the beach before getting transformed into flaming, bloody messes by the swords of unholy lightning raining down from the sky, there was even mothers holding out their screaming infants as small, insignificant, meat shields. I couldn't move, I was terrified. However, I wasn't afraid of dying. I was disturbed by the actions of the 'people' before my eyes. Then I heard laughing.

The noise freaked me out even more. I held out my hands in front of my face in an irrational and pointless attempt to hide myself from the source of this evil laughter. Then I realised my teeth were biting into my palms, my mouth was open, it was ME laughing! It was me spewing the infernal noise of nightmares. I felt myself laugh even harder. A voice crashed directly into my mind as if it's words were my own thoughts. The voice was deep and dark, delving into my heart, consuming my soul and replacing it with pitch-black darkness.  
"Agree to the darkness. Accept it, absorb it, do whatever the fuck you want with it, just allow it to consume you. You'll have more power than anyone one else on this planet which I know for a fact is godforsaken. With the power of the Dark you can gain the power to consume the souls of the damned to fuel both you and my other pet, the immortal phoenix"  
"But who the fuck are you?" I tried not to let fear seep into my voice as I said this to myself  
"I'm known by countless names, Hades, Pluto, (that flaming guy from the Magnus Chase books), Beelzebub, most commonly Satan, however, my original and favourite name is Lucifer, King of Hell, Lord of Shadows et cetera, et cetera, you get the fucking idea"  
Weirdly enough, this didn't phase me. I've always been fascinated by Satanism and all of that kind of thing. So, of course I liked the sound of an opportunity like this. To become part of something that always made sense to me. To belong. After all, I came to this beach because it was a nice place to rest before climbing the hill to Dead Man's Drop, most cliché yet apt name ever. Hundreds of people have jumped off it's edge just like I was going to. I was finally going to belong to a group, the victims of the nightmare of Life. But now I can gain the power to fix this broken machine of a planet, I can protect the people that make the Earth a wonderful place to live, and I can send to Hell those that make the world a living nightmare.  
"I accept, give me the power to purify the world" I whispered.  
As soon as I started talking, I could feel the darkness completely enveloping me. It started creeping in on my vision, slowly devouring my sight, blackness ate away at the images of blood and fire before me. The voice of Lucifer came to me one last time.  
"You're mine bitch! You can give up any thought of 'purifying the world'. I'm going to end it all, and I'll, start, with, you".

My vision went black, as if someone flicked a switch and turned off Light itself. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't taste anything, I couldn't smell anything, and I couldn't feel anything. My five senses were gone. I was simply a lone consciousness floating around in the Dark. It was like this for years. Nothing, ever, just the Dark, driving me insane. I couldn't do anything to end this boredom. Couldn't twiddle my thumbs, couldn't write or draw, couldn't even kill myself to end the monotony. Just me, myself, and I, forever.

Then I woke up. Woke up from the nightmare of nothingness, awakened from the Dark. There was Light everywhere. It was beautiful. Then I looked around, I was in my room, it's black curtains, bed, chair and lounge causing even my horrid lime green school uniform (crumpled on the floor in the corner from when I got changed and threw it over there when I got home at 4am at last night) to look grey. I slowly got ready to go to the beach  
'I'm not going to let a stupid dream stop me' I said to myself as I lit a cigarette while walking out the door.

The beach was absolutely fucking packed. A riot of kids and young adults flooding the dry land and the sea like a Great Pacific Garbage Patch made of people. While walking around the crowd awhile. I went near to the water and saw it, the bloody rose from my dream. I heard the same scream. I felt fear spread like a bushfire from Hell through my body. I fell to my knees as people ran like rats from a sinking ship as the phoenix vaporised people left, right, and centre. I barely noticed the vaporising, I was more focused on the familiar voice in my head. After dialogue that I've already recounted, I sank again into the Dark. Then I woke up, in my room.


End file.
